


Protect him

by Vick_Cipher



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), BAMF Charlie Magne, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, NÃo chalastor, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Vox não da a mínima para as merdas de Val, abuso, charlie mostra que ela é a herdeira do inferno, e Al só esta la para ver o circo botar fogo, e eu não sei etiquetar, e tacar gasolina nele, eles são só amigos, estamos falando de Val aqui, não mexam com os amigos do anti cristo, pq machucar meus personagens favoritos é tao bom?, protective charlie magne, vaggie é uma boa namorada
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vick_Cipher/pseuds/Vick_Cipher
Summary: Angel se cansou das besteiras de Val , Val não esta nem um pouco feliz com isso, e Charlie ensina a diferença entre pacifista e inofensivo
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Everyone, Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 6





	Protect him

**Author's Note:**

> Ok não sei se alguém vai ler isso, mas honestamente eu só queria ver Charlie mostrando que ela é filha de Lúcifer e que não se deve mexer com seus protegidos e como muitas poucas pessoas fizera isso eu decidi contribuir eu mesma.
> 
> O ponto de vista muda bastante, espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso  
> itálico= pensamento
> 
> Ah, e se estiver curioso eu adicionei curiosidades do capitulo no fim do cap

Angel estava na merda, simplesmente fodido, extremamente e sinceramente na fodido, e não do jeito bom

* _É possível uma alma morrer duas vezes? Quero dizer, eu já estou no inferno, bem, foda-se isso_ * ele estremeceu, esse ponto ele conhecia a fúria de Valentino e definitivamente sabia como era morrer, ele preferia a morte.

Ele continuou mancando o mais rápido possível pelos becos da cidade instintivamente se encolhendo a qualquer som inesperado atrás dele, todos seus oito olhos bem abertos e olhando freneticamente por todos os lados enquanto evitava tropeçar no lixo ou nas almas drogadas que residiam ali enquanto tentava, e falhava, se manter discreto, era meio impossível ser discreto sendo ele, principalmente em seu estado espancado atual e se fosse outro dia em outras circunstâncias ele se vangloriaria de como nenhuma alma no inferno podia tirar os olhos de sua figura.

(Alastor era um acaso e ele estava totalmente sendo só um virgem tímido, mas Angel já tinha planos para mudar isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde Al acabaria cedendo aos seus encantos, eventualmente, se ele vivesse é isso)

De qualquer maneira, como ele tanto amava dizer a todos, ele era uma estrela, amado por muitos desejado por todos, porra ele era quente como o inferno e a maior estrela pornô de lá e todos sabiam disso, infelizmente isso também tornava impossível sair pelas ruas sem ser percebido, e isso era tudo que ele não queria agora, ele odiava ter que se esgueirar pelos becos imundos do inferno, não por causa dos drogados ou dos resíduos questionáveis que estava espalhado por todo o canto, mas sim pela forte nostalgia que atravessava seu corpo. Tanto quanto ele queria, ele simplesmente não podia negar o quanto andar entre os becos imundos no meio de um ataque de pânico o lembrava da sua vida passada, no inicio de sua carreira criminosa onde qualquer barulho ou olhar torto o deixaria se sentindo prestes a explodir como uma panela de pressão, quando ele tinha que correr da polícia a pé porque seu pai e irmão fugiram após um assalto e o deixaram para trás contando apenas com a sorte de não acabar em um beco sem saída. 

Mas ele não tinha escolha e sabia disso, andar pelas ruas como normalmente fazia chamaria atenção, ele tinha absoluta certeza que Val já teria alertado seus brutamontes sem cérebros de sua fuga, pior que isso, ele tinha a ligeira sensação de que Val poderia ter pedido para Vox ficar de olho, afinal tanto o demônio da Tv quanto Val perderiam com o pedido de demissão que Angel fez, o demônio da TV ganhava uma bolada pelo programa pornô de Val e a retirada de Angel dele fara o número de telespectadores diminuir e isso o lorde demônio não deixaria. Vox podia ver através de toda e qualquer TV do inferno, andar na rua com os empregados de Val a sua procura já era ruim o bastante, mas possível, escapar do demônio da Televisão por outro lado não era, no momento em que ele passasse por uma Tv de uma loja ou residência Val teria sua localização.

Não que fosse muito difícil saber para onde ele estava indo se esconder, honestamente ele tinha certeza que Valentino só não havia o pegado ainda porque não se deu o trabalho de saber mais sobre o tal hotel de reabilitação, ate onde ele sabia era só uma distração estúpida que sua estrela estava obstinada em manter. Nunca passará pela cabeça pervertida de Val que o hotel era mais que isso, Charlie com sua doce e alegre personalidade havia conquistado um lugar no seu coração de pecador, mas não só ela, Vaggie também, mesmo que tenha demorado mais do que a princesa do inferno, seu jeito superprotetor terrivelmente escondido por baixo de toneladas de raiva deixavam transparecer que sim, ela se importava com ele, seja um um simples toque de ombros depois de um dia difícil no trabalho ou uma refeição particularmente doce (suas favoritas) quando ele estava tentando parar com as drogas (não que ele tenha conseguido, mas era bom saber que não estava sozinho) logo o demônio de cabelos prateados tinha conquistado seu próprio espaço.

Claro que os novos moradores eram legais a sua maneira, Niffty era adorável, meio maníaco ao ponto de ser assustador, mas adorável, Husk era rabugento mas depois de tanto tempo com Vaggie ele facilmente se adaptou a sua personalidade, e tinha Alastor, carismático, quase tão assustador quanto quente , sua polidez constante quase dava um tapa na cara dele quando ele deixava escapar seu humor sádico com tanta leveza como se falar de cortar membros de pessoas ainda vivas fosse tão simples quanto o clima.

Sim, todos tinham um lugar no coração de Angel, mas Charlie e Vaggie ainda era suas irmãzinhas, e ele não suportava mais destruir os sonhos de Charlie e torna-la alvo de piadas ( mesmo que ele mantenha sua opinião sobre o quão ridículo sua ideia seja),ver Charlie tão triste sempre que ele saia de casa para o trabalho, onde ele estaria exposto novamente as coisas que ela tentava tão duramente afasta-lo doía, o olhar decepcionado de Vaggie sempre que ele partia o coração da princesa era o suficiente para esmaga-lo, ele não tinha ninguém se importando verdadeiramente com ele ou como suas decisões o afetavam desde a morte de sua mãe quando ainda tinha seus oito anos que a aproposito descansava em paz no céu (ele saberia se ela estivesse aqui, ele andou por todo o inferno atrás dela e nunca encontrou nada, não que ele estivesse surpreso) e Angel não podia deixar de sentir que seria exatamente assim que sua mãe olharia para ele se estivesse viva quando decidiu entrar nos negócios do pai; decepcionada.

Esse pensamento o fez gemer irritado * _Porra, quando ele se tornou tão mole_?!* Antes de volta a andar bufando sobre ele estar ficando velho e suave demais.

  
Bem, tinha um lado bom em tudo isso, pelo menos ele tinha um lugar para dormir enquanto estava oficialmente desempregado, ele odiava seu emprego, mas não o intérprete mal, por mais que ele amasse as duas ele nunca desistiria do emprego se ele realmente gostasse dele só por elas.

Sim ele amava a fama e tal, mas não valia de forma alguma as coisas pelo quais era obrigado a fazer.

  
**As coisas que Valentino fazia com ele.**

  
Ele devia ser louco por desistir do contrato assim sem mais nem menos, o fato dele ter conseguido sair do estúdio de Val ainda vivo já era surpreendente, esta certo que ele parece que acabou de ser mastigado e cuspido duas vezes mas hey, ele esta vivo, então ele devia contar isso como uma vitória certo?

Em retrospectiva ir correndo para o hotel era provavelmente a coisa mais estúpida que poderia fazer, pelo menos quase tão estúpido quanto o que ele acabou de fazer, trazer a irá de um lorde do inferno para o hotel é a última coisa que Charlie precisava, o hotel era em palavras simples : suave demais, Val não pensaria duas vezes em esmagar aquele único ponto de bondade existente no inferno, seria fácil demais para alguém como ele. Ou pelo menos seria, Angel estava apostando todas as suas fichas de fugir vivo no demônio do radio, Alastor como sócio não podia só sentar e assistir Valentino destruir o lugar e Charlie definitivamente ficaria furiosa com ele se ele o deixasse morrer, em parte porque ele era o único residente real do seu programa de reabilitação como por ser seu amigo e, se nada disso importar para o demônio ruivo, Angel tinha certeza que o simples fato da sua retirada do programa de Val influenciar negativamente os negócios de Vox seria o suficiente para Alastor ajuda-lo. O bastardo sabia manter uma rivalidade como ninguém.

E foi assim Angel Dust acabou atravessando as portas do saguão principal; machucado, com medo, e botando suas esperanças de sobrevivência em um dos filhos da puta mais sádicos que ele já conheceu.

Ha ,e ainda nem era hora do almoço.

Um suspiro de horror o tirou de suas divagações autodepreciativas, o alivio que passou por ele ao ver os grandes olhos de corça de Charlie quase o fez cair ali mesmo, ele estava tão aliviado que não percebeu a mão enluvada tocando suavemente seu ombro provocando um grito assustado do demônio, rapidamente formando seu terceiro braço ele o ergueu em direção a pessoa atrás dele quase acertando o demônio de cabelos prateados que facilmente envolveu seu punho desleixado com sua própria mão, um olhar surpreso e irritado brilhando em seu único olho visível.

"Mas que porra é essa Angel?!" seu tom de raiva o fazendo se encolher.

A culpa brilhou no rosto da mulher que olhou para a namorada incerta, silenciosamente pedindo ajuda, recuperando a compostura a princesa se aproximou lentamente do demônio mais alto uma mão gentil envolvendo suas costas o incitando a se aproximar lentamente do sofá do saguão, o apoiando quando tropeçava em silencio, o único som sendo a porta se fechando atrás deles enquanto Vaggie os seguia.

"Angel?" A voz suave de Charlie tocou em seus ouvidos enquanto ela fazia círculos nas suas costas, sua preocupação aumentando quando o demônio tremeu mais forte se inclinando em sua direção, imediatamente a loira o puxou cuidadosamente contra o peito sussurrando palavras doces enquanto ele chorava em seus braços.

Vaggie observava preocupada, suas mãos presas no colo incerta sobre oque fazer com elas, seu olhar percorrendo freneticamente o corpo ferido da aranha. Havia sangue manchando a camisa de Charlie assim como havia sangue no pelo macio de Angel, e ela não era cega para os ferimentos mal cobertos por seu traje maltratado, ela também se lembra de ter tido um breve vislumbre do que provavelmente era o inicio de um olho roxo e lábio rachado quando ele chegou. Vaggie não era estupida, ela conhecia os sinais tão bem quanto conhecia os riscos da profissão de Angel, como ela não saberia se ela mesma já esteve nessa posição? Ela podia se lembrar de quando ainda estava viva e isso era uma ocorrência comum em seu trabalho, ela não consegue contar a quantidade de vezes que viu essa mesma cena com uma de suas varias colegas de trabalho que terminavam assim a cada turno com medo do dia seguinte mas sem ter para onde ir, sozinhas no mundo com suas próprias contas para pagar e só a si mesmas para oferecer, por isso ela podia não aprovar mas ela nunca questionou Angel.

  
Entretanto a diferença e que Angel tem o hotel, ele tem Charlie e a ela oque é muito mais do que ela já poderia ter sonhado enquanto era viva. 

  
Ela suspirou, voltando para o presente ela percebeu que seja lá oque Charlie falou parece ter funcionado, ele finalmente desabou por completo contra ela abandonando qualquer uma de suas barreias enquanto soluçava e murmurava palavras incoerentes para a princesa, seus choramingo rapidamente chamando a atenção dos outros moradores do hotel

"Ora, mas que situação mais curiosa, por que não me convidaram para o show senhoras?" A voz distorcida do demônio do radio soou pela escada seus olhos curiosos se estreitando divertidos enquanto sua sombra percorria o local, a diversão era clara em seu rosto junto com uma sobrancelha levemente levantada, Husk que estava ao lado da Niffty quase deixou cair sua garrafa de whisky barata em choque, sim era de conhecimento comum no hotel que Angel nem sempre voltava do trabalho nas…...melhores condições, mas mesmo assim o demônio aracnídeo negava ajuda e se trancava no quarto, nunca antes ele viu Angel parecer tão frágil antes, mesmo a uma distancia considerável do trio ele podia ver a forca que Chalie estava fazendo para mantê-lo estável com a força de seus soluços. "Esplêndido, as coisas estavam ficando monótonas por aqui, fico feliz que Angel aqui esteja nos agraciando com um show de boa qualidade" a malicia pulsante de suas palavras chamaram a atenção de Vaggie e Angel que se encolheu mais, seus soluços ficando mais abafados contra Charlie enquanto Vaggie se levantava do sofá. 

Husk não pode deixar de estremecer com o olhar furioso da garota latina quando sua lança se materializou em sua mão, seu laço parecendo muito mais com chifres de demônio genéricos conforme sua assinatura magica se intensificava enquanto marchava na direção de Alastor, fúria pura irradiando de seu ser ignorando completamente o "Vaggie!" Que a princesa sussurrou/gritou em sua direção, braços ainda ocupados demais com um Angel ferido e choroso para realmente parar a namorada. Alastor por outro lado permaneceu imóvel, seu sorriso divertido só crescendo conforme via a situação desenrolar, mas Husk conhecia o demônio a muitos anos e podia facilmente ver como as sombras ao seu redor se moviam sutilmente, se preparando para qualquer tentativa de agredir seu mestre. Aparentemente ele não foi o único a perceber, a julgar pelo puxão em sua camisa e o olhar receoso de Niffty. Vaggie podia ser decente em combate mas sua magia não estava nem perto de fazer cócegas em Alastor.

  
_*Isso não vai dar certo*_ ele pensou

  
Ignorando seu melhor julgamento de não se meter no entretenimento do seu patrão, Husk rapidamente se colocou entre os dois demônios abrindo reflexivamente suas asas afim de tirar Alastor da vista de Veggie

  
"Owow se acalme chica, agora, não queremos dar a satisfação de dar um show de verdade para esse idiota queremos?" Ele levantou as mãos ligeiramente assustado com a lança tão perto de seu nariz e muito ocupado tentando apaziguar a garota que estreitou o olhar rosnando irritada para se importar com o bufo de escárnio vindo do demônio atrás dele

"Esto no es de tu incumbencia, cabrón"

Husk se xingou mentalmente tentando se lembrar dos seus dias vivo em Las Vegas e o pouco que ouviu em espanhol enquanto trabalhava em alguns dos cassinos de lá, ele sabia oque cábron significava (idiota) pois ouviu muitas garçonetes rosnarem isso para os clientes mais ousados durante seus turnos, ele não tinha ideia do resto, mas do jeito que ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras ele vai chutar algo perto de "foda-se". Enquanto ele balbuciava palavras semicoerentes em espanhol, Niffity suavemente abaixava a lança de Veggie

"Vaggie o Angel esta machucado, não é hora arranjar uma briga que você sabe que não vai ganhar" seu tom estava surpreendentemente calmo seu rosto tentando se mostrar o mais apaziguador possivel muito diferente da bola de energia que era normalmente, Husk não pode deixar de piscar surpreso com a sinceridade crua da garota menor , entretanto essas provavelmente não era o momento de ser sincera. Ele podia praticamente ver a raiva de Vaggie escalar para outro nivel com aquelas palavras seu corpo praticamente tremendo de raiva.

  
É claro que a gargalhada de Alastor não ajudou em nada

  
"Vagatha!!" O grito imediatamente chamou a atenção do demônio furioso que desviou o olhar para encontrar o rosto nada satisfeito da namorada, suas sobrancelhas fortemente franzidas em um olhar duro e autoritário " toalhas, agora." O demônio de cabelos prateados hesitou mas em um segundo a lança em suas mãos se desfez enquanto sua criadora marchava para o banheiro mas não sem antes mandar um olhar irritado na direção de Alastor que apenas cantarolou divertido. 

Suspirando de alivio Husk foi surpreendido novamente pela loira e seu tom de voz anormalmente seco "Alastor eu ficaria imensamente grata se você não começasse uma cena, não agora" as sobrancelhas ruivas do demônio tremeram e por um segundo Husk podia jurar que o demônio iria devolver com algum comentário sarcástico mas para sua surpresa as sombras ao redor de Alastor se encolheram de volta -para sei lá de onde caralhos eles vem- e acenou educadamente para a princesa "como quiser vossa alteza" a princesa sorriu educadamente para ele "obrigada Al, Niffty o sangue no chão por favor" o demônio de um olho só foi rápido em trocar seu olhar calmo por sua habitual energia maníaca com um sorriso enorme antes de disparar pelo corredor, um simples "Claro" sendo sua única resposta.

Com um ultimo olhar de advertência em direção a Alastor, a princesa lentamente afastou o demônio choroso dela suas mãos limpando delicadamente as trilhas de lagrimas em seu rosto, acidentalmente tocando uma parte inchada de seu rosto ferido o fazendo estremecer "Hey hey, estou aqui, não há nada a temer" a loira murmurou, suas mãos assumiram um leve brilho rosa avermelhado que se espalhou por seu rosto enquanto ela acariciava a área que lentamente voltava ao seu estado normal assim como seu lábio que se fechou rapidamente sob sua magia

A ação tomou tanto Husk quanto Alastor de surpresa, magia de cura não era algo comum. Os demônios do inferno em si não podiam morrer, não importa quão ruim eles briguem ao ponto de perderem a cabeça eles não morrerão, eles só passam por um longo (e doloroso pra caralho) processo de regeneração, por isso o expurgo é tão necessário, apenas algo sagrado pode mata-los. Claro demônios de alto nível podiam se curar rapidamente absorvendo energia de outros demônios derrotados como o próprio demônio do radio fazia constantemente para repor sua energia mas ele nunca ouviu falar de uma magia que cura outras pessoas. 

Passos soaram pela sala mostrando uma Vaggie segurando um balde com panos "aqui está" ela disse, entregando para a loira que agradeceu, pegando um dos panos molhados ela limpou o sangue restante do rosto praticamente curado de Angel continuando o processo de cura enquanto Vaggie permanecia estoicamente em pé ao seu lado. Obviamente ela não sabia oque fazer consigo mesma assim como Husk, os três ficaram observando enquanto a princesa do inferno movia Angel para curar suas feridas, a sala surpreendentemente silenciosa, sendo as únicas palavras ditas na sala sendo Charlie perguntando aonde Angel estava ferido.

Não demorou muito para que o demônio aracnídeo fosse completamente curado e o excesso de sangue limpo, seu pelo rosa pálido permanecia mais manchado que o normal mas Husk sabia por experiência própria que era melhor um pelo manchado do que um pelo grudento de sangue. Jogando o ultimo pano no balde de agua agora vermelha, não vendo mais utilidade para ele Niffty rapidamente o levou para longe.

"A minha magia pode ter te curado mas levara um tempo para seu corpo entender isso, então você continuara dolorido por algumas horas mesmo estando completamente curado" ela disse pegando as grandes mãos de Angel em suas pequenas e delicadas "agora Angel, você poderia me dizer como conseguiu tantos ferimentos?"

Angel se remexeu gaguejando "E-eu, larguei meu emprego" olhares surpresos foram trocados entre os funcionários do hotel, honestamente ninguém achava que Angel realmente tomaria coragem de abandonar Valentino ( ele obviamente tinha motivos de ter medo), o único não afetado pela notícia foi Alastor que continuava a observar tudo como se fosse a porra de uma partida de tênis. "E-eu não devia ter vindo aqui Charlie mel, V-val ele vai, ele-" ele divagava, seus olhos encarando o chão.

"Shii, esta tudo bem, o hotel e encantado para vedar qualquer tipo de feitiço de teleporte ou portal para dentro dos limites do hotel, a única forma dele entrar será pela porta da frente, e eu não vou deixar isso acontecer" os doces olhos escuros de Charlie estavam envolvidos em amor e segurança quando ela puxou cuidadosamente seu queixo para encara-la nos olhos " Você está seguro Angel"

Ele suspirou e se forçou a tentar relaxar "desculpe princesa, mas eu acho que o Val esta um pouco fora do seu ranking" isso fez Charlie revirar os olhos ligeiramente indignada "Eu sou a princesa do inferno!" 

"Sim querida, e todos os seus súditos viram a sua luta miserável com Katie Killjoy, desculpe se não tenho lá muita fé"

A loira parecia querer responder mas se calou vendo o quão cansado o aracnídeo estava, correr do seu trabalho ate o hotel fugindo de um lorde do inferno não deveria ser fácil, muito menos em suas condições. Engolindo seu orgulho a loira respirou fundo "Bem, acredite ou não eu sou muito capaz, mas agora você precisa de um banho, e Niffty precisa limpar esse sofá antes que o seu sangue vire parte da decoração permanentemente" ela bufou o ajudando a se levantar

"Isso significa que posso continuar morando aqui?"

"Angel, o hotel é de graça, você sendo um vagabundo ou não seu quarto ainda estará esperando por você " apesar da aspereza nas palavras de Veggie qualquer um podia ver a suavidade em seu rosto 

"Bem, eu acabei de atrair a atenção de um lorde do inferno para o hotel, então-" 

Mas Charlie o ignorou, a sensação de algo cutucando seu núcleo mágico chamando sua atenção, procurando a fonte de sua inquietação seus olhos se estreitaram com a onda de poder vindo de fora do hotel, era forte mas havia algo de estranho com ela. Se concentrando mais ate que o mundo não passava de um barulho de fundo em sua mente, o mundo e as pessoas ao se redor perdiam suas cores apenas sobrando suas silhuetas em diferentes tons de cinza, alguns como Alastor e Angel mais escuros do que outros como Husk e Vaggie, em cada individuo havia uma áurea de diferentes cores vindo de seus corpos cinzas, sem surpresa Alastor tinha a áurea mais forte tingida de um vermelho escuro como sangue seco, muito diferente do laranja vivo vindo de Husk, estranhamente a áurea de Alastor parecia estar ligada com vários fios que saiam de seu ser e se espalhavam por ai tremendo e mudando de direção.

_*Provavelmente suas sombras*_ , ignorando essa estranheza em particular sua concentração se voltou para porta onde quase imediatamente foi esbofeteada pela sensação de poder, obviamente as pessoas do outro lado estavam tentando entrar no hotel o que, graças ao seu feitiço não aconteceu, mas mesmo com suas tentativas fracassadas a magia dos seres estava se infiltrando na sua barreira. Ela estudou a porta cinza de seu hotel com atenção, a grande porta detalhadamente esculpida tinha ao seu redor uma grande variedade de símbolos infernais que brilhavam em dourado e rosa avermelhado bloqueando qualquer feitiço externo, mas estranhamente havia uma mistura de fumaça verde azulado com vermelho vibrante se infiltrando entre as brechas. Sua barreira tornava a fumaça inofensiva, ela mal se formava antes de desaparecer mas a assinatura magica dos seres permanecia entrelaçada com elas então foi fácil identificar de quem era a mistura de fumaça que estava cutucando sua barreira.

  
Com um beicinho irritado ela esticou sua própria magia ate alcançar as familiares pequenas linhas vermelhas ligadas a ela desde o nascimento, com um pequeno puxão ela imediatamente sentiu a conexão entre ela e as entidades se intensificar.

  
_*Rapazes preciso de vocês no térreo, agora.*_

  
Ela foi tirada abruptamente de seus pensamentos por Vaggie que olhava para ela preocupada.

"Chalie?" A princesa piscou, o mundo voltando as cores normais. Agora com seus olhos vendo o mundo novamente ela pode perceber que todos a encaravam curiosos com sua parada abrupta no meio do caminho para a escada, Angel que ainda estava se apoiando nela (mais por apoio emocional do que qualquer coisa) balançou seu ombro tentando chamar sua atenção.

"Está tudo bem ai princesa? Você ficou quieta do nada e agora parece brava"

Como se planejado, duas explosões de fumaça vermelha trouxe Razzle e Dazzle diante deles chamando a atenção de todos. Ambas as cabras se curvaram para o demônio loiro sons de grunhidos incompreensíveis para os outros soando pela sala, com um suspiro de alivio Charlie se soltou de Angel. Ela podia sentir a magia estranha cutucando cada vez mais seu núcleo. Ela precisava se livrar deles e logo.

"Angel eu preciso que fique dentro do hotel, Ranzzle e Dazzle tomarão conta de você" dito isso, um porrete do tamanho deles apareceu nas mãos das duas cabras que os seguravam como se não pesasse nada. Angel gaguejou "O-oque mas por que?"

"Confie em mim, e não saiam do hotel" ela repetiu seus olhos passando por cada um dos funcionários (menos Alastor, ele podia cuidar de si mesmo) então acenou para o casal de cabras que marchou em direção a Angel ficando cada um em um lado "nada vai acontecer com você, mas preciso que fique aqui, não passem por aquela porta ate eu dizer que podem" sem objeções além de um olhar preocupado mas ligeiramente curioso de Vaggie, a princesa se virou e andou calmamente ate a entrada, suas mãos arrumando sua gravata e blusa uma ultima vez antes de respirar fundo e encarar a porta. Ela podia sentir a presença das sombras de Alastor a rodeando curiosas mas ela as ignorou em favor de abrir a porta.

  
Bem ali parados diante dela, havia dois dos demônios mais conhecidos deste ciclo do inferno. 

  
Chalie seria a primeira a admitir que estava surpresa com a presença do demônio da tv, Vox apesar de todo poder não costumava fazer o trabalho com suas próprias mãos, muito menos algo tão trivial quanto ajudar Val a pegar uma de suas putas. O homem de terno listrado a olhou decepcionado seu sorriso se transformando em uma carranca irritada, provavelmente estava esperando Alastor, ela não era tola ou ignorante sobre como o inferno funciona apesar do que muitos pensam, ela era a herdeira do trono e como tal tinha que estar bem informada então é claro que ela sabia sobre o conflito contaste em que Vox e Alastor estavam, ela não duvidava nada que provavelmente era o único motivo de Vox ter vindo acompanhar Valentino em sua busca, provavelmente pensando que, se usasse do poder de Val a seu favor ele poderia finalmente se livrar de Alastor. O pensamento quase a fez bufar mas ela manteve o sorriso, cabeça erguida, ombros para trás e mãos cruzadas atrás das costas então o mais profissional que pode. falou "posso ajudar?"

Os olhos do outro demônio se estreitaram por trás de suas lentes de coração, um rosnado furioso cortando sua garganta praticamente esmagando o cigarro meio queimado em sua mão " um pássarinho azul me disse que você tem algo que é meu garota" ele bufou, a fumaça vermelha do cigarro batendo direto no rosto de Charlie que franziu o nariz enojada com o cheiro seu sorriso agora desaparecido " e eu vim buscar oque é meu"

"Sinto muito, mas acho que esta enganado senhor, você não tem nada aqui"

  
Irritado, Valentino deu um tapa na cabeça de Vox que tropeçou, sua tela que mostrava seu rosto agora exibia uma imagem nítida de Angel entrando pelos portões do hotel antes de voltar a ser o rosto do demônio, que grunhiu indignado para Valentino que nem se quer olhou para o demônio que rosnava obscenidades em sua direção "Não minta para mim princesa"

Os olhos de Charlie endureceram ainda mais, levou tudo da garota para manter sua magia demoníaca retida dentro dela " Acho que quem não entendeu foi você, Angel não é mais seu funcionário e nunca foi uma propriedade para você simplesmente reivindicar." ela podia sentir os olhos de seus amigos em suas costas mas ela os ignorou, dando um passo a frente ela fechou a porta atrás dela , ficando o mais firme possível olhou diretamente nos olhos de Valentino " Agora retirem-se do meu hotel"

Todos no inferno pareciam ter ficado em silêncio ao mesmo tempo enquanto Val e a princesa do inferno se encaravam, Valentino em toda sua altura tinha o rosto mais descontente que ela já tinha visto, seu cigarro agora definitivamente despedaçado sem nem se quer tremer quando a chama apagou em sua mão, por alguns minutos que mais pareciam horas eles ficaram nesse silencio mortal, a magia de Val se intensificando e se espalhando como tentáculos invisíveis ao seu redor, mas Charlie permaneceu firme diante deles.

E Então, ele riu.

  
Charlie o encarou surpresa com a risada inesperada que cortou a tensão, a risada se transformando em uma gargalhada alta e espalhafatosa forçando o lorde demônio a se dobrar segurando a própria barriga. Charlie olhou duvidosa para o outro demônio presente enquanto Valentino gargalhava, Vox deu de ombros para sua pergunta olhando entediado para o ataque de risos que o demônio ao seu lado estava tendo.

"Desculpe, desculpe" disse ele, uma mão limpando os olhos enquanto a outra se apoiava no joelho "você é tão adorável princesa" ele sorriu esticando uma de suas quatro mãos ate o rosto da loira passando seus dedos por sua bochecha. De repente ele agarrou seu pescoço a erguendo ate seus pés saírem do chão, Charlie arregalou os olhos surpresa antes de fecha-los de dor quando Valentino bateu duas vezes sua cabeça com força na porta atrás dela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto. "Você acha mesmo que tem algum poder por aqui? Caia na real vossa alteza, seu pai desistiu de você, você não é nada"

Vox assistia seu companheiro rosnando ameaças para a princesa, honestamente, bater na filha de Lúcifer não lhe parecia uma boa ideia mas Val estava certo, Lúcifer praticamente deserdou a jovem loira então no máximo isso não era mais do que uma perda de tempo. Cruzando os braços entediado ele olhos para o show a sua frente, Valentino agora segurava o pescoço da loira com força com um sorriso sádico, a loira por outro lado permaneceu imóvel, seu corpo mole como um cadáver com a cabeça abaixa, por um minuto Vox ficou preocupado com as chances de Lucifer ficar bravo se Val decidisse matar a garota, ou mais provavelmente, Lilith. Com isso em mente o demônio da tv estava prestes a empurrar seu amigo para longe dela quando uma onda de poder o atingiu. Ele sorriu com a sensação, ignorando os demônios a sua frente ele ergueu sua guarda enquanto procurava o demônio do radio, o poder só se intensificou e foi então que ele parou, os olhos do demônio se arregalando, esse poder….não era Alastor, ele já havia entrado em muitas batalhas com o demônio para reconhecer sua magia, aquilo era intenso , mas mais do que isso, tinha algo diferente e facilmente identificável, era sutil mas estava lá, algo que ele só sentiu poucas vezes antes, ele tremeu, e apenas no dia do extermínio.

  
**_*MERDA*_ **

  
A realização o atingiu como um raio, Valentino também parecia petrificado em seu lugar seus olhos tão grandes que podiam ser vistos ultrapassando as lentes de seu óculos, seguindo o olhar de do demônio Vox podia sentir o distinto cheiro de enxofre subindo no ar, mas quando Vox encontrou os olhos da princesa ele sentiu sua espinha enrijecer.

  
**_*Merda dupla*_ **

  
Os olhos escuros normalmente suaves da princesa foram substituídos por grandes olhos de cobra dourados com a esclera de um vermelho rosado brilhando com puro poder, seu sorriso amigável agora continha enormes dentes afiados como facas, bem acima de sua cabeça um grande par de chifres estava crescendo através de seus fios loiros, então para completar, o som de tecido rasgando revelou um grande par de asas se abrindo, suas penas negras como o breu e afiadas como navalhas. Mas não foi isso que mais surpreendeu Vox, sim claro, ver o normalmente inocente anjo do inferno se transformar em um ser definitivamente mortífero não é algo que se vê todo dia, mas oque chamou sua atenção e que ele nunca viu algo parecido com as runas ao seu redor , algumas ele reconhecia como runas de alto escalão do inferno ,essas eram tingidas de um vermelho profundo, havia algumas outras entretanto que brilhavam de um dourado tão intenso que ele nem conseguia identificar seus formatos.

Mas claro, que esse fascínio repentino foi interrompido pelo corpo de Val sendo arremessado com forca contra ele, o impacto fazendo ambos dos demônios rolarem alguns metros longe dos portões do hotel. Respirando pesadamente ele ficou aliviado por sua tela não ter rachado, rapidamente ele empurrou o outro demônio de cima dele, fora de seu estupor surpreso Vox foi capaz de levantar sua guarda, o outro demônio não perdeu tempo se levantando também mas o demônio da tv percebeu que ele segurava fortemente seu lado esquerdo enquanto isso, seu casaco pomposo mudando lentamente de cor ficando cada vez mais escuro.

Lá pairando graciosamente acima do chão Charlie se aproximava calmamente, mas agora havia um braço sangrento pendurado em uma de suas mãos com longas garras negras pingando vermelho, sua blusa branca agora estava manchada do sangue de Valentino, seu pescoço que segundos antes tinha havia sido marcado pela forca do lorde demônio agora estava imaculado. Vox nunca admitirá em toda sua vida pôs morte o quão aliviado se sentiu quando seus olhos dourados se fixaram em Val e não nele.

  
"Eu disse para ir embora, agora" ambos os demônios quase perderam o equilíbrio quando o chão baixo deles tremeu, rachaduras se formando em algumas partes e o pentagrama que ficava acima da cidade mudava de cor para um rosa avermelhado a cor se espalhando lentamente pelo céu. Obviamente a comoção chamou a atenção dos moradores do hotel que abriram a porta com baque alto, o grupo se amontoou ao redor da porta tentando passar mas duas cabras estavam impedindo a passagem do grupo, Alastor ,que parecia ser ignorado pelas cabras, balançou a cabeça para o lado obviamente curioso com a situação já a garota que empunhava uma lança gritava algo em uma língua estrangeira para elas.

"Hora, isso não é algo que se vê todo dia não é mesmo?" O ruivo riu, olhos brilhando de diversão, Charlie sem desviar o olhar ergueu uma mão silenciando Vaggie que a encarou resignada mas permaneceu em guarda.

"Eu tenho um acordo com ele, ele me deve princesa" Valentino rosnou irritado, o demônio loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha não impressionada, olhando pelo canto do olho para Angel de fato ela podia ver um fio vermelho enrolado no pescoço de Angel com a assinatura magica de Valentino: um trato.

Suspirando Charlie pousou diante dos dos lordes "Vejo que não tenho mais opções" erguendo uma mão o brilho da magia dela cegou ambos por um segundo, quando a luz diminuiu a visão diante deles os fez recuar.

  
**Uma lança sagrada**

  
"Desfaça o acordo"

Balançando surpreso Val ergueu a cabeça, a lança a poucos centímetros da sua garganta "Ou oque? Vai me matar? Você não tem coragem-" com um alto "oosh" um jato de sangue espirrou por toda parte quando Charlie cortou seu outro braço esquerdo arrancando um grito de sua garganta, o chão abaixo deles tremeu, as chamas do inferno que saiam das rachaduras se enrolaram em volta de Val o prendendo como uma cobra. A loira olhou para Vox com uma sobrancelha levantada, ele rapidamente ergueu suas mãos em sinal de rendição dando dois passos para trás. Satisfeita, Charlie voltou sua atenção para o outro lorde do inferno

"Você pode ter razão, eu posso não conseguir matar você, mas todos sabem que ferimentos feitos por lanças sagradas não curam, então, você pode ficar e ser castrado, ou pode desfazer esse acordo e nunca mais voltar" as chamas se apertaram forçando o homem de joelhos diante dela, ela apertou seu rosto forcando a encara-la. Olhos banhados em ouro o encarou com puro nojo e repulsa, suas garras negras penetrando sua pele deixando seus dedos palidos viscosos 

O sangue de onde suas unhas cavavam caia no chão, mas ela não se importou "Você entendeu? " ele acenou com cabeça, a loira franziu a testa cravando suas garras com mais força em suas feridas "diga"

  
"Eu entendi"

  
Ela o examinou, rosto em completo branco enquanto o julgava com os olhos "Bom, agora desfaça" ela o soltou o deixando cair de cara no chão. Se levantando com dificuldade Valentino ergueu sua mão que começou a brilhar, o fio ao redor do pescoço de Angel se tornou visível, uma nuvem de fumaça vermelha apareceu revelando um pergaminho de aparência antiga, assinado em uma letra elegante bem no final havia o nome Anthony Marconi.

Charlie estreitou seus olhos, lança agora posicionada entre suas pernas. Com um ultimo olhar sujo para a princesa, a mão de Valentino tocou o pergaminho que se desfez em chamas, o fio no pescoço de Angel brilhou fortemente por um segundo antes de se desfazer como fumaça. 

  
Angel quase caiu de surpresa se não fosse por Razzle e Dazzle, seus oito olhos abertos estavam arregalados enquanto suas mãos tremiam ao redor do pescoço.

"Vaggie leve Angel para o quarto, acho que ele precisa de um banho" com um pequeno aceno de confirmação a garota latina se foi , seus passos foram ouvidos se afastando junto a Dazzle e Razzle , Angel mais uma vez sendo uma bagunça chorosa e confusa ."…..Niffty, Husk, isso inclui vocês " sem perder tempo ambos os funcionários se foram, Alastor ficou aguardando suas ordens, quando nada mais foi dito pela loira ele tomou isso como uma dica e se aproximar. 

  
"Vejo que vossa alteza conheceu meu bom colega Vox" ele sorriu zombeteiro "devo dizer meu caro Vox, eu esperava mais de você" a tela de Vox piscou de raiva.

"Al, agora não" ela disse retirando a lança fazendo ela desaparecer da mesma forma que veio, suas asas negras se recolhiam de volta para suas costas assim como seus chifres, dentes, garras e por ultimo seus olhos brilhantes voltaram ao normal. Agora olhando para Vox a princesa lhe entregou o braço decepado que ela havia arrancado com as próprias mãos " isso deve ajudar a curar mais rápido, não voltem."

"A menos é claro que estejam atrás de rendição" zombou Alastor alegremente quase fazendo Charlie rir, bem pelo menos alguém estava se divertindo com a situação.

"Compreendo loirinha" Com um ultimo olhar furioso na direção do ruivo, Vox puxou seu colega ferido com uma mão, a outra segurando o braço decepado, uma limusine preta aparecendo segundos depois.

  
Os sócios ficaram observando do portão do hotel a grande limusine se afastar levando consigo os dois lordes do inferno humilhados, só então quando eles estavam longe demais para ver, o chão rachado tremeu novamente, desta vez voltando para sua posição original como se nada tivesse acontecido, o pentagrama vermelho e o céu voltando lentamente a sua cor original.

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos Charlie observando seus arredores em busca de danos enquanto a serem reparados e Alastor cantarolava, a musica ressoando dele como, bem, um rádio.

"Isso foi um belo espetáculo que você deu aqui querida"

  
"Isso não foi um espetáculo Al, eu poderia ter matado Valentino por acidente"

  
Ele cantarolou pensativo "Bem, não posso dizer que ele faria falta e acho seguro falar que Angel concorda com a minha opinião" com isso, o ruivo tirou seu sobretudo eo enrolou ao redor da loira, que só agora passage os grandes rasgos em suas costas de onde suas asas saíram 

Suas bochechas coraram se lembrando da quantidade de vestidos que perdeu quando pequena por causa de sua dificuldade em lembrar desse detalhe, sua mãe vivia a alertando que um dia ela acabaria acidentalmente nua no meio da rua.

Aceitando o casaco ela sorriu suavemente para Alastor "obrigada Al" um pensamento veio a sua mente que fez divertida "sabe, você parecia bem preocupado quando abriu um porta" olhando para tal ela franziu o cenho "eu acho que teremos que troca -la "

Ele bufou "isso foi principalmente culpa da sua consorte minha cara"

Charlie sorriu "talvez, sabe Al, você as vezes não é tão ruim" vendo seu nariz enrugar com a insinuação, ela não pode deixar de rir "só as vezes"

Revirando os olhos, o demônio do rádio lhe ofereceu um braço "pense oque quiser princesa, mas no momento, eu penso que a senhora precisa de um banho quente, uma nova e confortável muda de roupa e talvez uma das famosas receitas da minha mãe para o cardápio como premio por essa excelente performance "  


"Eu adoraria isso"

  
Entrelaçando seus braços, Alastor acompanhou a princesa ate o hotel e Charlie não pode deixar de pensar que, sem Valentino na vida de Angel talvez seu sonho finalmente poderia se tornar realidade e Angel finalmente teria o seu próprio final feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Curiosidades:
> 
> \- tanto Husk quanto Alastor ficaram sim muito surpresos com seus poderes pois como dito não existe magia de cura no inferno, todos os demônios tem regeneração e não podem morrer a menos que seja por um ser divino ou arma divina, se eles fossem apenas feridos por um anjo suas feridas demorariam muito para curar por isso Charlie devolveu o braço de Valentino, para acelerar a regeneração. Sua cura no caso veio de seu pai que era um anjo, mas como ela nasceu como demônio ela pode curar ambos sendo a cura nos demônios muito mais eficiente
> 
> -Mas se eles fossem feridos por uma lança sagrada eles de fato não se curariam a menos que outro ser como Lucifer ou outro anjo os curasse
> 
> -Charlie pode facilmente matar um demônio e ele não voltaria pois é metade anjo mas ninguém pensa nisso
> 
> -A lança que Charlie invoca é na verdade de Vaggie, ela foi um presente que a princesa deu a namorada por preocupação sobre o dia do extermínio, armas sagradas também mata anjos e é muito mais eficaz que qualquer arma que um demônio do inferno possa ter (além do alto escalão de Lúcifer) assim também sendo uma proteção contra Alastor se algo desse errado
> 
> -O feitiço que Charlie botou no hotel não só proíbe o teleporte/portais vindo de fora ( quando Al entrou para a equipe , sendo o único do grupo forte o bastante para tais feitiços, ela alterou para que ele possa usa-los, MAS ela ainda é capaz de monitorar quando ele sai e entra no hotel e onde seu feitiço o levou desde que seja nos limites do hotel) mas também impede que demônios de alto escalão como Val e outros lordes do inferno sejam capaz de identificar quem esta dentro do hotel pela assinatura magica deles
> 
> -E só demônios poderosos podem ver e identificar a áurea magica das pessoas, ou seja Angel, Vaggie, Husk e Niffty não, sendo Husk e Niffty capazes de dizer quando Alastor esta prestes a estourar por seu convívio com ele, o mesmo valendo para Vaggie com Charlie
> 
> \- Vaggie sabe que Charlie pode se cuidar, mas também sabe como é difícil para a namorada se controlar, por isso tenta ao máximo evitar que ela precise 
> 
> -O teleporte de cada lorde do inferno varia, por exemplo Alastor pode se teletransportar pelas sombras e ondas de radio, Vox por celulares e televisões, já Valentino não tem a capacidade natural de teletransporte mas pode criar portais
> 
> -Originalmente Charlie criaria um selo de proteção para Angel, mas eu logo descartei
> 
> -Também haveria um extra mostrando Lúcifer e Lilith no palácio e do nada as coisas tremeriam , eles se olhariam e falariam " alguém vai passar por uns maus tempos'' então voltariam ao normal como se nada tivesse acontecido 
> 
> -Husk de fato fala espanhol, ele e Vaggie as vezes conversam assim, mas ele ainda tem dificuldades quando ela fala rápido
> 
> \- Esto no es de tu incumbencia, cabrón = Isso não é da sua conta, seu bastardo. Pelo menos e oque o google disse
> 
> \- tudo que esta citado acima era para ser mencionado/explorado no capitulo mas puta merda cinco mil palavras já era demais


End file.
